Photograph
by Ruby Casablanca
Summary: The Doctor had a picture, a picture of the most beautiful woman in the entire universe.


Photograph

The woman was the most beautiful of angels.

No other creature could compare to such complete and utter beauty as she.

Miles and miles of lush, flaxen curls spilled from plated waves, the undulations creating a sea that stretched as far as the boundaries permitted. And in those bronze locks were shades of dandelion and the most luminous of gold that made the sun dim in comparison, as if all its radiance was spent showered upon her head. Tendrils spiraled out of colossal buns and looping spires, held by antique combs, encrusted pins, and beads of jewels that sparkled off her head in glorious shades of ruby, emerald, and sapphire. A few stray pieces fell in her face with lovely discordance, as if they belonged there all along.

The fabric of her dress was so vivid that the plush material could almost be felt without touch. Hues of maroon and scarlet colored her, a stark contrast against her creamy pallor, bringing out the rosy paleness of her skin. The robe covering her reached as far as her hair, shielding her arms, hands, legs, all of her from sight, giving her visible weight, tying the angel down to the ground. Golden accents shone with luster as they carved circular patterns into her clothes, the constant shape repeated over and over, inside and out until they came together in a discordant harmony, creating a sort of cohesiveness. They symbols seemed to blare out, wanting to be noticed above anything else, stating their great importance amongst the distracting allures of the woman.

But the face was beyond comparison; any compliment would be seen as insult, for nothing could rival such a visage that exuded grace, which exemplified majesty and elegance. A curved, slight chin that upturned itself as she held her head high, leading to a petite and rounded nose with an inquisitive slope that matched a fair pair of thin, arching eyebrows. Not a blemish colored her creamy complexion; the only lighting her skin revealed were two dainty circles painted on the apples of her cheeks. Her lips were parted, the perfectly proportionate pink of those plumped tissues exposing dazzlingly white teeth, all cooperating to create one of the most entrancing smiles that could hold any man in her vicinity for all of eternity. A smile meant to stun, to captivate through the ages.

And the eyes, those final organs, the most powerful of all her features, were what could clear a room. The sheer power of her magnetic gaze could win her the stars, all the galaxies in the universe, with a stare that could move entire worlds. The whole of creation ran through her eyes, the sheer, unbridled purpose she held in the depths of those windows led to a vast, infinite soul that would take years to navigate and still hold mysteries. They were all shades of the universe, but they settled on this moment, to be the most tantalizing blue, one that could melt the barriers on even the strongest of strong. A blue so wondrous that it elicited emotions so foreign that it made breathing nearly impossible. A sadness so strong lingered inside of them, an eternal mourning buried deep within, but only for a fleeting moment. It had to be searched for amongst so much joy, so much gladness present in this glowing, jubilant creature.

Only one man would look for the sadness.

Only one mad would find it.

The Doctor had a picture, a picture of the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. It was old and faded around the edges, a tear already forming in the top corner, but the image remained clear. The woman still held her beauty, all her mystique and magic, even after all this time.

The Doctor had a picture, a picture of the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, and he never kept it far from him. Through the crashes and battles, fire and rain and wind, always in his jacket pocket, close to his heart.

The Doctor had a picture, a picture of the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. A picture of the woman he left behind, so long ago. A picture of the woman he never thought would leave. A picture of the woman he never forgot. Continues to forget. Aches to forget.

A picture of the woman he loved.

* * *

**A/N:** So, if you have read any of my other DW works, you may have seen this character referenced before. I am ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH THIS CHARACTER. She's my own OC, and literally she has taken over my life. She does have a name but I won't post it, not yet. I mean, I am so obsessed with her that I have created an entire past, present, and future for her in my mind. I have completely and seamlessly woven her into the DW timeline and I cannot wait to do more with her and the other vast number of OCs that come in her wake. She is amazing and powerful, and I hope that the fact that she isn't cannon doesn't dissuade you from reading more about her, because she is just EPIC. I swear.

So, anyway, thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it as much as me!


End file.
